It Was True
by shadow wolf6
Summary: Tony's AoU vision comes true.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello. It's still the same chapter as I posted only a few days ago but I got to edit it so just updating it, nothing changed apart from me trying to add detail. I'm back from a long break and trying Avengers Fanfiction for the first time so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Haven't done this for years, oh that's not what this is for. I don't own Marvel, the Movies or the Characters.**

The vision came true

That was all Tony could think of.

Everyone was down including the Hulk with only Tony standing, well kneeling, in the way of Thanos. The fight had started well with everyone knowing that that wouldn't last long; this was Thanos, the big bad, with all the infinity stones, including the stone from Vision's head. Of course it did go as everyone expected and had planned for, Thanos having the upper hand and being very difficult to hurt but the Avengers weren't seriously hurt in the first half apart for Vision. Vision had come with them to the battle knowing the risk, knowing that Thanos wanted him but Vision had stated that they would need him. Thanos targeted Vision from the beginning of the battle and killed him to get the final infinity stone. That opened the flood gate in a way as nearly everyone was taken down. Scarlet witch, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow, Captain America and finally The Hulk.

Now Tony was the only one who could still fight even with a suit damaged.

The suit been dented during the fight with some of the outer piece of amour teared off. FRIDAY was offline and power was down to 15% and falling. Tony was not doing much better than the suit, even with all the protection the suit offered him, he had a concussion, a killer headache and dizziness from that concussion, broken ribs and possible punctured lung.

Knowing he wouldn't be standing long before falling to unconsciousness like everyone else he scanned the area as well as trying to form a plan to attack Thanos. This was his last chance to attack Thanos who was smirking in front of Tony, knowing he has almost won with no one else to stand in his way.

Seeing a light start to appear behind Thanos, Tony made a quick plan before charging at the Titan.

* * *

When Steve woke up he only felt pain everywhere with the pain and unconscious clouding his brain but slowly he was waking up. That was when he heard a grunt to his left and remembered.

 _The fight. Thanos._

He tried to get up but couldn't, pain starting to cloud his head again, so he lift his head up to look around and find out what was happening. To his left was everyone, all on the ground injured with the Hulk grunting in pain and trying to get up, except Stark. Steve felt panic rising in his gut about what might have happened to his teammate before looking to his right.

There knelt his teammate, suit dented and damaged, who was slowly pulling himself up, Stark's stare fixed on Thanos. That was when he saw Iron man charge.

"NO!" Steve ordered, only for it to come out in a cry of pain.

That was went Steve noticed a portal forming behind Thanos.

Iron man basted Thanos with everything the suit had left, missiles and repulsor blasts hitting the Titan, forcing him to take a small step backward before tackling the titan into the portal, both of them disappearing.

"NO, STARK" Steve shouted, pulling himself up onto his feet, grunting with effort, before limping towards the portal

"TONY!" He yelled as loud as possible

Nothing happened. No snarky reply. No "relax Capsicle; I'm fine, stop being such a mother-hen". Just nothing expect for the portal which started to close. Steve knew he wasn't going to make it in time but he had to try, picking up the pace as he limped along.

Suddenly the portal flashed so bright Steve fell to the ground and covered his eyes.

Out of the flash a figure stood. He was wearing amour. Steve almost cried out in relief before noticing it wasn't the Iron man amour even though it had an Arc reactor in the centre of their chest. The figure's amour was battle worn with a pistol strapped to their side. The amour was also taller and bulkier than the Iron man amour.

"Who are you?" The figure asked Steve, raising his hand and pointing a repulsor at him as Steve slowly stood up only for the figure to collapse into Steve's arms

"Steve Rogers" Steve said in his best Captain America voice, hiding the pain that blasted through him from catching the figure, "Or Captain America."

That got himself a quiet laugh from the figure before Steve asked "And who are you?"

"I'm Tony Stark" he said before mumbling the rest, "And Steve is dead"

Steve was shocked, giving no reply and not noticing anything around him until the figure went limp in his arms. Steve barely remained standing now that Tony and the weight of his amour was now in his arms as he looked around.

Almost everyone was still down but he could now hear grumbling and grunts of pain coming from most of them. The Hulk had shrunk back to Dr Banner who was tiredly making his way over, Natasha was checking over and pulling Clint onto his feet, Thor jumped up quickly and was looking around holding Mjolnir reading to continue fighting before relaxing and helping Clint up while Scarlet Witch was over where he last saw Vision, there was no body anywhere, and she just cried.

"Captain what happened?" Bruce asked, pointing to the figure, "Who is that?"

"Captain where is the man of Iron?" Thor asked, striding over leaving Clint to lean on Natasha

"I don't know what happened Bruce" Steve said, "A portal appeared behind Thanos as Tony charged at him. They both disappearing with this guy coming out of the portal saying he's Stark and that I'm dead"

No one knew what to say, except Natasha telling them that pick up was coming in 10 minutes, as they stared at Tony's limp form in Steve's arms.

 **AN: Thanks for reading and making it to the end, please review and tell me what you think (Any advice on improving my writing is appreciated).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again, chapter two is now up with no idea what to do for the next so while I panic and worry about that you lot enjoy reading. Bye!**

"Steve, Fury wants debrief in 5 minutes" Natasha told Steve

Steve was sat in the Avengers medical wing as Natasha headed toward him. Everyone was having their SHIELD medical test with Steve and Natasha the only ones cleared yet. Thor was still getting a physical exam, he had more cuts and bruises than normal for Thor so the medical team was being more careful than normal, Clint had from want Steve had just gotten from medical staff was a sprain ankle, dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion while Bruce was sleeping off the effects of the Hulk due to a harder battle than normal.

 _That left everyone but Stark,_ Steve thought as he got up to follow Natasha for their debrief.

Steve still didn't know what to think, the man was not their Tony Stark, and everyone could tell that just from the amour not to mention that this Stark's shape was different by being taller. Also he believed that Steve was dead.

"Rogers," Fury said, "Am I keeping you from your thoughts"

"No sir" Steve replied, getting a nodded from Fury

"What happened out there? I'm down one Avenger but the rest of you seem fine"

"I don't know sir. We started fighting, landing hits easier than expected, but Thanos targeted Vision before getting him and removing the Mind stone, killing Vision in the process. That was when he got stronger, not reacting to any of our hits, and started taking down the rest of the team. All of us expect for Tony, Stark had still taken lots of damage, were unconscious or down when a portal seemed to appear behind Thanos. Tony tackled Thanos into the portal, both of them disappearing, when the person came out of the portal saying he was Tony Stark and that I was dead before collapsing."

"Did he say anything else?" Fury asked, curious

"No sir"

"Ok Rogers, I need you and Agent Romanoff to head to the prison medical wing to meet Agent Coulson and this Tony Stark. Dismissed"

Steve saluted before heading out with Natasha. The Avengers had recently learnt that Agent Coulson was alive and that he was going to be their handler again.

"Steve, Natasha, come in" Coulson called out from the other side of the door

This was a prisoner room made encase when they captured a criminal that they could receive medical attention without putting everyone else at risk. The doors as well as the wall were reinforced with heavy metal meaning no one could break out of the room. It also had no window and had high tech security and surveillance cameras covering the whole room. The room had a bed in the centre of the room and two chairs with minimal medical equipment in the room.

"Steve, Natasha I'd like you to meet Tony" Coulson said, "Tony this is Natasha and Steve, the man you met before you collapsed"

"Hello" Tony said but neither Steve or Natasha could reply

Tony looked at least 15 years old but even lying down looked taller and more muscular than their Tony.

"Hi Tony" Natasha said, not looking shocked, using a mask and looking ok with the situation whereas Steve almost couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"I've been talking with Tony for a bit," Coulson told them, "Do you mind if I talk to Steve and Natasha outside for a bit?"

"Yeah sure"

They all left the room, shutting the door behind them before Coulson started telling them everything.

"Tony in there is from an alternate dimension where there was a child super soldier program due to the threat of the Chitauri and Thanos. Tony was about 10, from what he can remember, before he was given the serum and started defending earth and building weapons to defeat the constant Chitauri attacks and to deal with larger threats like Thanos."

"He was 10" Steve said shocked

"That means he's been fighting them for five year" Natasha said equally shocked but not showing it

"Yes with the other Avengers, apparently all of you there are children also with the serum. You 6 were the first lot of soldiers to survive the tests and the first few fights, the others died early on from what Tony said. In that reality you all became a family although Steve, you and Tony were already brothers. That Steve died last year when the attacks grew stronger with the other Avengers following with only Tony and his weapons fighting Thanos and the army, using a portal device as the last stand for earth which is the last thing he remembers."

"What's going to happen to him now?" Steve asked

"I'm going to speak to the Director about that but I need you and Natasha to stay with him," Coulson said, "He doesn't like being on his own for too long so I need you to look after him"

"Will do"

With a nod Phil left as the two opened the door, heading back into the room.

 **AN: Thanks for reading and please review, I really need a review otherwise I'll worry that this is a terrible idea.**


End file.
